Aspects of this disclosure relate to an autonomous driving system for an automobile. Vehicle systems can utilize sensors and/or imaging devices to detect objects surrounding a vehicle and distinguish between on-road elements such as curbs, lanes, and road signs and off-road elements including objects elevated above a certain height. These elevated objects can be detected to refine a determined position of the vehicle, in order to generate drive instructions for autonomous operation of the vehicle.